Problem: Omar did 28 fewer sit-ups than Ashley in the evening. Omar did 70 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Ashley do?
Explanation: Omar did 70 sit-ups, and Ashley did 28 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $70 + 28$ sit-ups. She did $70 + 28 = 98$ sit-ups.